


It All Returns to Nothing

by Nekojiiru



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mutilation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snow :), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekojiiru/pseuds/Nekojiiru
Summary: Amity breaks her training wand, and her siblings try and help.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	It All Returns to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontmakemelaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmakemelaugh/gifts).



> For my handsome partner dontmakemelaugh :) <3

There is a certain comfort in knowing what will happen next, as lack of knowledge leads to worry and anticipation. Amity worries as she clutches her broken training wand in her hand, she was unsure as to how it ended up like this in the first place, but she knew that she had to do something about this problem and fast. She didn't know any repair spells, nothing that would reverse time, only a few spells of fire and one that would hopefully channel lightning on a rainy day.

She wonders what she’ll do about this, pacing back and forth in the snow as her shoe prints circled around her figure. 

What will I do? Amity thinks.

She traces her thumb around the frame of the object, noting the smooth, cherrywood base tipped with false gold in addition to real gold to provide a subtle contrast in colour and textures. Her name is engraved in it with a specific material that she cannot seem to place, all the other things could easily be replaced but the name would prove difficult to recreate.

Regardless, Amity had to choose between what awaited her when she went home or the possibility of passing with one she constructed herself. She learned what a hassle it was to find gold in the human world a while ago, she couldn't bear the thought of not having it at her disposal in this current situation. Amity decides against her better interest, and goes home, hoping her mother or even her father would go easy on her for once.

Amity trudges through the snow, all the way home. The burden of disappointing her parents weighing her down as she prepares to scale down a large hill that leads to The Boiling Isle.

***

She stands at the door of Blight Manor, twisting her hat in her hands. Despite making the conscious decision that she will go ahead and tell her parents she broke her training wand trying to fend off some abominations, she didn't feel confident in doing it, she didn't want to — the door opened itself, Emira figured she’d save her the time. “Oi! You break your training wand again, mate?” She laughed, “This is the third one this month!”

“Y-Yes I know I know.. But—”

Emira interrupts, “Can’t love, I’m flat—”

“Out like a lizard drinking, yeah I’ve heard it all.” Amity rolls her eyes, she presents Emira the wand, presumably so she could survey the damage she had wrought upon the poor object. “Do ya think ya could fix it?”

“Why should I help ya, mate? Put forth all this hard yakka so ya can break it again!” She crosses her arm, observing Edric across the room. The old bludger was up to no good as per usual, but she viewed it as an opportunity to get out of helping her poor sister. “There he goes! The old cobber! Hows my favourite rellie? Good?”

Edric walks up to her, annoyed.

“What goes on?” He looks between them, taking about a minute to discover what the problem was. “Well fuck me dead, you broke another wand, love?” 

“She did, Ed. Poor sheila, whadda we do now?” They look between each other, Amity becoming increasingly worried as their expressions grow more and more sinister. 

“She’ll be apples.” Edric laughs, and they leave her standing in the foyer with the broken wand in her hands. 

Amity swallows hard, deciding that she could take whatever her father could throw at her and marching all the way down to his study. 

Upon reaching his study, she stands dumbfounded in the doorway, watching her father play with his expensive train set purchased with the money that was supposed to go into her college fund. He looked to be a bit disheveled, his tie yanked out, shirt open, exposing part of his hairy chest. He had an Emperor’s Coven brand cigar dangling out of his mouth as he went to take a puff, she smell of it made her nostrils flare.

“Beauty.. Beauty beauty beauty..” He remarked, sounding husky. Perhaps a bit too invested in his train set. 

“D-Dad..” Amity muttered. Alador didn't take his eyes off the train set, not even momentarily. “Dad?”

“Piss off, I’m busy.” He waved her off.

“B-But! But dad! I… I broke my training wand..” She admits, finally capturing her attention. He lowers his glasses to look at her, then beckons her to come. “I’m sorry… I didn't mean it!”

“This looks different..” He looks at it, noticing the different wood and how it was pyrite and gold instead of garnet and silver. “Who the hell gave you this?”

“H-Huh?...”

“Crikey! This isn't even the same wand! Do you know how much money I waste on these, love? I could have used all that to buy two train sets and more pieces for my human world Civil War reenactment!” He furrows his brows. “The confederates could have won by now!”

“B-But dad! The confederates lost!” 

“Not in my re-enactment!” He takes a puff from his cigarette and grabs his prop bayonet from the large chest he kept with all his other objects. “Come here.”

Amity places the wand on the table and walks over to her father, sweating as he grabs her wrist, watching her writhe and squirm, trying to free herself. He took the bayonet and cut her shirt open, releasing her wrists so he can feel her bare chest — this was the first sexual contact he’s had with his daughter in a very long time, the last being when he took her to the snowy training grounds. “How old are you now? Fifteen?”

“I’m ten..” She flinches. He smiles, knowing he won’t have to go through the hassle of pulling out of her at the perfect time.

“Perfect..” He whispers under his breath. He presses against her, making Amity deeply uncomfortable, feeling his clothed cock hardening against her back. 

She moves a little, and he pulls her right back. Letting her worry increase as he hastily removed his belt. He pushes her onto the table, having cleared his train set out of the way so it wouldn't be damaged by Amity’s very minimal body weight. He unzips his pants and enters, she grabs at his collar, trying to make use of her feet to kick him hard enough to get away. “I’m being as gentle as I can, is that not enough for you?” He smokes, taking the cigar and pressing it into her skin. She shouts, and he shoves his boxers in her mouth to keep her quiet. 

She can taste plaid, red and plaid. She grabs his wrist and sinks her nails into it, he takes his bayonet and stabs the palm of her hand, pinning her through the table and the map he had curated of the Civil War. She can't scream, she writhes in pain, trying to move her fingers in any way she can. He laughs, thrusting himself in and out of her, shes astonishingly dry — she tries again, taking her hand and trying to slap him a bit, only to knock the cigar out of his mouth.

Now he’s mad. 

He pulls the bayonet out of her hand as she watches the movement in her hand leave her. He stabs her in her left hand, and cuts it at the wrist, tearing with a certain persistence until came clean off with a yank and a wet popping noise.

She bled profusely, blood hemorrhaging out of the wound. He pulls his shorts out of her mouth and shoves his tongue in it, kissing her through the agony, and the violent screams for help. He enters her again, she feels wet inside for some unexplained reason. “Did all that excitement get you wet, love?” His kisses her again, feeling her spit swish around in his mouth. She could taste him, the tar, the nicotine. He took another cigar from his pocket and lit it up, blowing smoke in her face. She coughed a little, growing slow and weary from the pain. “Do yoo remember being born?” Alador asks, “It’s sort of like being dead.” 

Amity lays there, still, but not motionless. He releases inside her and promptly pulls out, leaving her used cunt bruised and leaking. Then he takes the knife, slices open her breast, and fucks the wound, finding it almost more pleasurable than fucking her anywhere else. She rasps gently, trying to let out a scream even if it kills her, and she doesn’t. She fades slowly, and he cums in her wound, then jerks himself over her face as a mixture of blood and semen stains the gentle pales of her skin. 

He leaves her there, and in due time maggots will begin to develop.


End file.
